


You & Me

by enigmaticgrounder



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Gen, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticgrounder/pseuds/enigmaticgrounder
Summary: All alone, what's a sick Maya to do? What happens when Isadora comes over?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smaya is my BrOTP and I can't really write as best as I can, I have writer's block okay. So there's that!

“You?"

It was to be more of a statement than question. Maya was barely awake and barely really conscious of her surroundings to be fair. 

“Expecting someone else?" Isadora inquires flatly.

Maya Hart furrows her brows. No. She shouldn't. She kicked Katy and Shawn out of the house to spend the weekend away from her, a decision she kinda regrets now. Farkle was on an impromptu family trip to Sweden. Zay and Lucas were in Texas for the break while Riles was in St. Upid Town with her family. So no. She wasn't not expecting her much less anyone else.

“Why are you here?"

Awkwardly lifting brown shopping bag Isadora answers, “I brought you soup."

Maya's brows furrow even more. With her already dazed and sleepy look combined with her furrowed brows, Maya looked like a cute, like a little helpless puppy. Smackle melts at the sight yet stands awkwardly at Maya's room door.

“Is soup not the typical ailment meal?" 

Soup? Ailment? Wait. The little blonde erupts into a fit of rough coughs. Oh. Yea, she was sick.

Yes. THE Maya Penelope Hart was sick. Maya Hart is never sick. Never. Okay, that's an exaggeration, she's rarely sick. She couldn't be, she refused to be because she had to be with Riley fit and healthy for whatever the day had in store for them.

“I called your mom and she told me the meds you normally take." 

Maya straightens in alert, “You told my mother I was sick?"

Isadora shifts from one leg to the other, “No! I know you wouldn't want her to leave so I asked her for me."

“How did you know I was sick?"

After releasing Maya's doorknob Isadora uses her free her hand to pull out her phone, “You sent a SOS and a voice note to the group chat so I thought I'd bring you some soup."

Maya leans against the wall to support herself from flopping into bed face first.

“Is this okay? Nana let me." The brunette asks quickly and nervously, almost dropping the container of chicken soup in her left hand.

Maya doesn't answer for 5 minutes which prove to be 5 minutes of absolute awkward silence and torture for Smackle.

“You," the blonde croaks out, scaring Isadora out of her torture, “are awesome. Thank you."

“I'm just doing what a friend should," the genius replies with genuine smile while handing the container of soup to her blonde friend.

Maya nods slightly with a little smirk of gratitude plastered on her pale face. Isadora backs away from the blonde from the door to leave but doesn't. 

God, she's gonna regret this. She's not going to say yes.

“Maya!" The genius calls a little too loudly, startling the blonde who was ready to devour her meal.

“Yes?"

“I was wondering if you were up for a movie marathon?" She watches her brows furrow again. “With me I mean of course. I read that it's a like- a thing to do when your sick. I. I. I thought it be good for you, not sleeping in bed all day. With a friend and---"

“Smackle?" Maya asks, cutting off the babbling genius.

“Yes?"

“Did you come over to take care of me?"

“Uh..."

“Well?"

“Yes," she answers briefly. “I thought since the guys were gone, it was up to me. Also I thought it'd be good for us. Team Smaya and all. I just wanted to make sure you okay to be honest."

Maya's face is now unreadable. She shakes her head and Smackle dies internally. Here comes the rejection.

“Why are you so nervous?" Maya scrunches up her face, “Were you always like this?"

“Because I care about your wellbeing and I may fear being rejected by you seeing as we don't have the best established friendship." The admission was softer than intended as it proved difficult to say but was heard nevertheless.

Maya was speechless. Not because of the unexpectedly legitimate answer, no. She was speechless because it was the unrealised truth for her until now. It's not till Isadora is slowly back away through the door does Maya say anything.

“I'd like that."

Smackle freezes in midstep, “Really?"

She lets out a little bubble of laughter. 

“Yes, I'd like that very much."

The air around them loses the sullen atmosphere it had before slowly but surely and the pair can breathe a lot more easier. Yet they still stay in place, no intention to move.

“Smackle?" The brunette locks eyes with the blonde. “Wanna help me out of bed?"

The genius does. She holds her shoulders when the blonde almost falls. But they make it to the couch eventually.

“So what you did you have planned?"

“You eat, take your meds and then we binge watch a few shows and movies Farkle help me choose."

“Good idea."

“Good," Isadora answers turning the TV on.

“You won't blurt out what happens in the movie like Farkle right?"

“I have more self-control if that makes you feel an better."

Maya gives an approving grunt.

“So you made this from scratch?"

“Yes, why? Does it not taste good? Did I put too much salt in it?"

“Smackle, it's perfectly fine," Maya tells the girl sitting beside her shrugging a little. “I was just curious, it tastes really good."

The raven haired beauty lets out a sigh of relief, “Good or it would've been a waste of time and effort."

“I didn't know you could cook."

“Only Farkle does." Maya turns slightly to watch Smackle. “Only cooked for him once though, I am the one responsible for the deli sandwiches he has occasionally."

“No way!" Maya exclaims hitting the girl's arm quite hard but Smackle doesn't yelp, she just rubs the area the blonde hit.

“I love those sandwiches."

“I realized." Isadora quips as she recollects the memory of the gang fighting Farkle for his sandwich. She always has a backup for the boy who proves weak to the guys' strength and the girls' puppy dog eyes.

“What else are you good at?"

It's Isadora's turn to look confused. “Tell me something else about yourself Chipmunk." 

Maya turns down the TV volume so she can hear what Smackle says. There's an obvious awkwardness while Isadora thought of an answer but Maya pushes on, patiently waiting for an answer.

“Well you assume I listen to classical music only don't you?"

“Yes, absolutely." Maya pauses a little, “No, I can see Jazz and Blues happin'."

“Well you're wrong!" Isadora tells Maya dramatically to which the blonde responds with a gasp and a giggle.

“Well I do but that's not the only thing I listen to." Smackle corrects.

“Tell me more" Maya insists as Scarlett Johansson's perfect face appear on the TV.

“I'd go gay for Scarlett Johansson," Smackle adds playfully.

Maya loses it bursting into a fit of agreeing giggles. Somehow, Isadora wonders how, the brunette has the blonde dying of laughter to the point where her stomach hurts like hell and there are tears streaming down her face. It probably wasn't the best idea considering Maya was sick. 

Slowly the awkwardness dissipated as they talked, alternating asking each other questions or discussing a topic. 

It amazes both how much things they actually have in common. Music taste, movies etc. It proves rather discouraging when both realise that it took 2½ years for a solid relationship to happen between the two. Yet, they chat amiably occasionally glancing at the screen before them. 

A connection definitely there, their conversation is relaxed and casual even with awkward pauses. Topics ranged from childhood to current events regarding their life they barely spoke about, they explored extracurricular activities and family which proved to be the most interesting topics for the pair.

Eventually the two turn their attention back to the TV, more Smackle than Maya. Maya just rests back into, her head positioned so she can easily look between her friend and the TV whenever she wanted. Instead of being beside each other with a small space between them, they ended up on the opposite sides of the couch, comfortably that is. 

Not too long does the migraine seep in, Maya moves to the middle of the couch and Smackle knows, she just knows. 

“Here."

She doesn't know if it's the extremity of the pain or the Maya's dislike of medicine but Maya knocked back the pills and downs the medicine Isadora gives her in the blink of an eye.

“You'll feel a little better in a while. Do you want anything from the kitchen?"

Maya shakes her head feebly and Isadora dashes off back to the kitchen to fetch Maya some green tea she brought with. The blonde gratefully accepts without question and lets her face droop over the cup. The steam feels good then suddenly, she's freezing. Why is she freezing?

She feels a hand brush over her shoulder as Isadora wraps her in a blanket. Of course, Isadora knows where her blanket is. She mentally kicks her self, they've had sleepovers. Idiot! The blonde thinks, scolding herself. 

Isadora leans slightly in her space but not enough for Maya to feel her body heat. She finishes the cup and rests it on the coffee table infront of them. It's not until she feels Smackle's skin on hers does she sink into Smackle's warmth.

The brunette freezes and tenses under the blonde. Maya just breathes, too sleepy to move as much as she wants. Although they've been friends for 3½ years Smackle still has contact issues and Maya respects that. ONLY! IF! SHE! COULD! JUST! GET! UP! Maya's frustration can be felt by Smackle who seemingly sucks it up and guides Maya to rest her head on a pillow in her lap.

“Better?"

“Butter," Maya slurrs as if she's drunk which amuses Smackle.

Soft fingers invade Maya's blonde locks while she sleeps, the two girls are incredibly relaxed.

“We should do this more often."

“You getting sick or me coming over?" Isadora quips.

“Har. Harr."

“I do believe Ha hurr Blondie."

“Pssh," Maya retorts. “You wish."

“So Lucas only then? Noted."

“You can get a short grab," Maya offers.

“Can't wait fo--"

Isadora just blinks after realizing the close proximity of her face from her sick friend's. She studies the mesmerizing baby blue eyes staring- no, observing her affectionately.

“I'm glad you came today," Maya lets out, all of a sudden embarrassed by her own action.

“So am I."

Silence.

“Can I be honest?"

“You can be anything you want to be Smack. I believe in you!" Maya jokes releasing the bunch of Smackle's cotton shirt she had seized to pull the girl.

Smackle rolls her eyes, “I'm really glad you got sick."

Now it's Maya's turn to roll her eyes.

“Anyway, I'm just really happy the universe had me and you existing at the same time. Even though we aren't very close, you're really important to me and I'm just elated to call you friend."

Silence.

“I'm not crying, you are." Maya says jokingly before pouncing on Isadora, giving her a good sentimental hug.

“Thank you for appreciating my existence" Maya whispers into her friend's ear as she tries to hug back comfortably.

"I love you Smackle."

Three beats pass before Smackle is mentally aware of what happened. Three beats, just three.

“I love you too Maya."

**Author's Note:**

> SMAYA!


End file.
